Beautiful night
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Casper is having some trouble sleeping. And upon walking to the bridge of Scare School, he soon learns someone else is having trouble sleeping as well.


**Follow up number four. Final follow up. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Tell me if anyone saw this one-shot coming. ;D**

* * *

Casper squirmed beneath his sheets, unable to fall asleep. He wasn't sure why, he just couldn't seem to relax. He felt tired, and he felt comfortable, he just couldn't seem to sleep. It was at least midnight by now, and the day had gone by slowly. Nothing bad had happened, and the headmasters were actually being decent to the students, especially Thatch. It was rather cool to see the headmasters were being nice to Thatch. The two (three) creatures never really got along. So he was glad nothing bad was happening.

Casper grunted softly, rolling to the side, eyeing the other sleeping students. Fatch's bed was empty, so it was a little peculiar to see. But everyone else was sleeping soundly. Happily. Not having trouble at all. It must just be him for whatever reason. He didn't want to dwell on this too much, as he was, again, tired, but he couldn't seem to keep his mind off of it.

Finally he found he couldn't take it any more. The ghost untangled himself from his sheets and floated down to the ground, quietly walking out of the dorm. Maybe a walk would help him get tired. At this point, he was willing to try anything.

Rubbing his eyes gingerly, the ghost turned a corner and continued to walk aimlessly down the halls, hoping no one would come by and question as to why he was awake. Especially if it was a teacher. He didn't feel like getting detention right now. Or... anytime soon...

The rooms around him felt warm... stuffy even. It was normally so cold around Scare School, so this was definitely peculiar. Maybe he should go outside. Maybe the fresh air would help his sleep problem. Besides, he had nothing better to do. Slowly the ghost descended down the stairs and pushed passed the front doors of Scare School. And he didn't move very far before he noticed something strange.

Someone was sitting on the edge of the bridge, looking down into the clear green water. It was clearly a girl, and she had lilac haze colored messy hair. And there was only one girl in this entire school that Casper knew who had that color of hair at that length and messiness. Lexi Bannette.

What was SHE doing up? And why was she out here by herself? Especially since it was really cold out here... Slowly Casper walked a bit closer, noticing the girl visibly shuddering now. Her arms were crossed and her hands were holding her upper arms. It was so clear she was cold.

Carefully Casper climbed up on the edge of the bridge and sat beside the shadow girl, easily getting her attention. It was when Casper could see her face, he could notice how upset she was. She wasn't crying, but her cheeks WERE tear streaked, and her eyes reflected true fear.

Almost immediately Lexi looked away, shuddering further.

" What are you doing out here so late Lexi? "

Casper asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" You're freezing... what's wrong...? "

Lexi's head lowered, and her hair covered her eyes completely.

" ... I... I don't really wanna talk about it Casper... "

She whimpered, her shoulders shaking now. Casper frowned, honestly hurt a little bit by the fact Lexi didn't trust him enough to be there for her right now. She must be terrified by whatever was the problem. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped a hand around her, hand resting on her side. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" It might help make you feel better... "

Lexi's lips quivered, her face bright red, her eyes getting watery. Casper smiled only slightly, as he realized he had gotten through to her.

" W-well... "

She said softly, placing a hand against her face in despair.

" When me and my mom went to go help my dad... I... I snapped... and I broke Septimus' wings... "

Casper cringed a bit as he heard that, unable to believe it. Even WHEN enraged, Lexi had never done something like that. What had happened that made her break Septimus' wings?

" I... I didn't even know I did it... a-and worse, my parents think I'm starting to become a true demon... "

So that was it. She was afraid... she was afraid she would become evil and end up hurting others close to her... she had told him of this fear before, and now that it was starting to come true... she was terrified. Terrified at her powers. Terrified at what she could do...

Casper knew she wouldn't do anything terrible on purpose. Not if she had a choice. But Lexi had always been doubtful of herself when it came to her demonic abilities. And it was upsetting to know Lexi had such a low self esteem. Casper knew he had to cheer her up. Somehow he had to get her to see... slowly he brought her closer, causing her face to burn brighter than a firefly. It was so adorable when she blushed like that. So beautiful...

" Lexi, even if you ever lose control... "

He said softly, gently cupping her face with his left hand.

" I know you can easily regain it. You're strong. Beautiful. And simply brilliant. "

Lexi blushed, leaning into Casper's gentle touch.

" I know you can control your powers. "

Lexi smiled widely, her crimson demonic eyes absolutely shining in the moonlight. It was beautiful... before Casper even knew what happened, the shadow pulled him into a kiss. Casper couldn't even move he was so surprised. But he soon melted, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in closer. It had been a while since they'd had moments like this... he'd almost forgotten how much he loved it.

Yet all to soon it ended; the two pulled away, pressing their foreheads against the others, staring lovingly into the others eyes. Their hands intertwined, neither one wanting to move. This moment was so beautiful... and it had been a while since they'd had such a perfect moment.

Looking off towards the water, they were greeted by a beautiful sight. A clear, starry night sky. The stars almost appeared to be sparkling. It had been a long time since the two had been together during such a beautiful night.

The children shifted so they were now facing the stars, feet dangling over the edge of the bridge and with Lexi leaning against Casper's shoulder. Their hands never disconnected. Not even for a second. Neither one wanted to leave. Neither wanted to go back to bed. They simply wanted to enjoy this moment a little while longer...

* * *

**Awwww... I fell in love with this story... Hope you all loved it too. ;)**


End file.
